cigarrillo de menta
by Cascabelita
Summary: 6:15, en el mismo departamento, para citas casuales e ilegales, pero esta vez será diferente. Dile a ella que yo estoy en tu vida, dile a ella que hay alguien que te ama, si acepta compartirte, es que te ama de verdad, y yo me ire. Pero antes de irme te dejo mi cigarrillo de menta que tanto detestas, para que me recuerdes.


6:15, la puerta se vuelve abrir, como cada viernes, como cada vez que puedes escapar de esa rutina, cuando escapas de los brazos de ella para correr a los míos, que siempre te reciben ansiosos y felices por tenerte de regreso. Pero esta vez será diferente, esta vez te espero con los brazos cruzados, para no correr abrazarte, con los ojos delineados en un fuerte negro para que puedas apreciar lo cansada que estoy. Me vez y siseas por lo bajo una exclamación de desesperación, porque sabes muy bien que esta ocasión será otra vez la noche de los reclamos y los gritos, esta noche se va a resumir en protestas de mi parte y chantajes disfrazados de amor por ti.

-Pansy, esta noche no, por favor- me dices y tus manos se dirigen a mi cintura, me aprietas contra ti de manera posesiva y furiosa, sonrió amargamente, cuando te comportas así es porque ella te hizo enojar, y yo soy tu maldito desahogo.

-estoy cansada- te digo quitando tus manos de mi cintura, me alejo de ti y observo en tus ojos verdes el coraje que te da esta situación.

-Pansy, hoy no- me siseas.

-yo no estoy para cumplir siempre tus malditos caprichos Potter- te digo mientras enciendo el cigarrillo con olor a menta que tanto detestas- estoy cansada- le doy una fuerte calada al cigarro, disfruto el toxico humo en mis pulmones y lo suelto justo en tu rostro, en mis adentros disfruto la mueca de tu cara, es lo más parecido al dolor que puedo ver en tu rostro tratándose de mí. Y eso hace que sonría de manera victoriosa.

-sabes que odio esto- me dices y la verdad no sé si te refieres al cigarro o lo que está pasando esta noche.

-es solo un cigarro- murmuro con desdén antes de darle otra fuerte calada.

-no me refiero a esto- me quitas el cigarro y para mi mayor asombro los colocas en tus labios y le das una calada profunda, luego sueltas el humo y observo como tus músculos se relajan. Me vez a los ojos y yo de manera coqueta, me acerco a tus labios y te beso, disfrutando el olor a tabaco que desprende tu aliento, tu mano libre se dirige a mi cuello, para profundizar el beso y como mis largas uñas pintadas en rojo sangre acaricio la piel desnuda de tu brazo y sin darte cuenta te arrebato el cigarro y me alejo de ti.

-¿entonces a que te refieres, Potter?- te pregunto mientras tomo asiento en el amplio sofá de color chocolate que hay en este departamento, departamento que solo es utilizado en nuestras noches ilegales.

-me refiero a esta actitud tuya, me cansa llegar aquí y verte así de distante- me dices. Te acercas a mí, caes de manera pesada a un lado, y con tus manos empiezas acariciar la piel blanca que expone el vestido verde esmeralda, igual a tus ojos, que utilizo esta noche. Tu boca se dirige a mi cuello y repartes besos por toda esa zona hasta llegar a mis hombros y con tus dientes bajas la tira del vestido, provocándome un escalofrió al sentir el contacto de tu aliento, y antes de que pierda la cordura y termine entregándome, te empujo y me levanto.

-no, no quiero- te grito mientras desesperadamente busco otro cigarro en mi bolsa.

-¿y por qué no?- me sueltas de manera calmada, y yo siento furia y dolor, furia al verte ahí sentado, con cara de aburrimiento, y dolor al ver que jamás podrás tener un sentimiento por mí, que te doy igual, que nada de esto importa, total si yo me voy vendrá otra a remplazarme, porque tú no me amas como yo a ti.

-porque estoy cansada se ser tan solo la amante del famoso héroe, ya no quiero ser más la cita de las 6:15 de cada viernes, tener que ocultarme, ya estoy cansada, no puedo más- te grito. Camino a la ventana y observo el cielo sin estrellas, y le doy una calada al cigarro.

-¿y qué quieres que haga?- me preguntas acariciando mis hombros.

-dile a ella lo que me dijiste a mí- te digo sin voltear.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?- me preguntas. Escucho el ruido de cristales chocando entre ellos, y ahí va, la primera copa de una larga noche a tú parecer.

-confiésale a ella que no eres libre, que hay alguien que te ama- te digo observando como empieza la segunda ronda.

-yo no puedo hacer eso- y lo único que se escucha es la copa chocando contra la barra.

-no tienes el valor de decirle que hay alguien más, que cada noche de viernes te refugias en mi cama, que hay una mujer esperándote con los brazos abiertos, con la puerta abierta esperando ansiosa tu llegada… vamos Potter, no seas cobarde, dile que no es la única en tu vida- tus ojos me ven de manera desesperada y angustiosa, tus manos tiemblan al llevar la copa a tus labios.

-¿y qué vas a ganar con eso?- me preguntas de manera aprehensiva- tu y yo estamos bien así.

-no, Potter, para ti todo esto es perfecto pero para mí esto es una tortura- el segundo cigarrillo ya se acabó y las fuerzas para enfrentar esta situación se extinguen junto al humo de la última calada.

-¿Por qué ahora?, tú sabias mi vida y aceptaste entrar en ella- me vez de manera retadora mientras me levitas hacia mí el encendedor para prender mi cigarro.

-eso era antes, ya no soy esa tonta, ahora te quiero solo para mí- te digo la verdad y por un momento se iluminan tus ojos.

-sabes que ella es mi esposa, ella fue la primera en mi vida- me dices con una mirada a algo que me parece a una disculpa.

-y por eso tiene derecho de antigüedad- te sonrió de manera burlona.

-no es eso, yo la amo- esas palabras duelen, pero ya lo sabía, y aunque mis piernas tiemblan me puedo mantener en pie.

-¿entonces qué haces aquí?- te pregunto mientras quito la copa de tus manos y le doy un largo trago al líquido que quema mi garganta.

-me gustas y la verdad es que también te amo, no puedo dejar de pensarte, te amo, pero también la amo a ella- tu cabello se revuelve más a causa de tus manos nerviosas.

-entonces dile la verdad- me observas de manera confundida.

-y si le digo ¿Qué es lo que vas a ganar?- me vuelves a preguntar.

-ganare mi libertad, si ella te perdona, como yo lo he hecho tantas veces, y si ella acepta compartirte es que te ama de verdad, entonces yo mi iré, porque su amor será más grande que el mío, porque yo ya no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, yo ya no estoy dispuesta a compartir tu amor con nadie, tú sabes como soy, soy muy egoísta. Pero de lo contrario si ella no lo hace, y te aleja de su lado, yo estaré aquí, eso me demostrara que no te ama tanto, y yo sí- te digo y beso tus labios con una dulzura que pocas veces demuestro, pongo en tus manos el cigarrillo a menta que tanto detestas, para que me recuerdes.

Tomo mi bolsa y salgo por esa puerta, puerta que no volveré a cruzar hasta que ella sepa la verdad, si es que tienes el valor de decirle que hay otra mujer que te ama y por lo mismo no eres libre, busco en mi bolsa otro cigarrillo y lo enciento, disfruto la primera calada, el cigarrillo con olor a menta es mi único amigo en esta soledad, mi único desahogo en esta vida tan destruida que llevo, él que entra a mis pulmones y elimina poco a poco el olor de la piel de ese hombre que amo y borra de mis labios el sabor de cada beso.


End file.
